


"the thing"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, janus angst, pre-moceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 108





	"the thing"

Janus shook slightly before he winced and hunched his shoulders 

He sighed before walking shame-faced over to Patton’s room and carefully knocking, making sure if anyone did hear it it would only be Patton, the person hopefully in the room.

Soon enough Patton did emerge, visibly confused at Janus standing outside his room.

Janus had to force himself to not shake as he spoke up “can we do.. the thing..?”

Patton’s features morphed slightly in confusion, “what thing?”

Janus hugged himself loosely to show him what he meant, “this thing”

Patton paused, then after several moments “you mean hugging?”

Janus nodded as he hunched his shoulders together again “yeah”

Patton faltered “sweetheart- o- of course you can have a hug.” He opened his arms and waited.

It only took a couple moments til he was Patton’s arms, allowing himself to shake again but happy in the fact that now he wasn’t shaking as bad.

Soon Patton decided to take it upon himself to make sure Janus started getting regular affection, so he brought him into his room to watch scooby doo and possibly cuddle.


End file.
